To Binge
by TeaCupDoll
Summary: After the birth of 2D and Noodle's daughter, Gorillaz split. Years later, Murdoc rounds the band back up to start the group back up. However, 2D and Noodle want their daughter to live a normal life and not the life of a celebrity child. Can they be Gorillaz and normal? Or will they live the life of a celebrity again?
1. The Call

"Father?" A lanky little girl with slanted baby doll green eyes and azure hair rapped her knuckles on the door of a bedroom. She looked down before rapping her knuckles on the door again.

"Mother?" the door opened revealing a man with bags under his eyes, the same azure hair as the little girl, and no eyes. He gave a yawn revealing missing two front teeth.

"Father!" The little girl exclaimed in excitement, bouncing up and down.

"Alice…it's free in the morning." The man gave a yawn, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I know, father. I…had a nightmare." The man gave a smile and scooped the child in his arms.

"'Ow bout I sing yew to sleep." The child smiled and gave a nod as the lanky man carried the child to her bedroom. Her pink bedroom. He laid her in her fluffy pink bed and tucked her in giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wot song do yew want, luv?" he asked as the girl snuggled deeper in her bed.

"El Manana." She said quietly as her father began to stroke her azure hair. He began to sing the song in his angelic like voice, lulling the child to sleep.

Gorillaz became quiet after the birth of Alice, a new album hadn't been made in years, almost seven to be exact. Noodle wanted Alice to live a normal life rather than a life of a celebrity child. So as soon as Alice was born, Gorillaz split, though they kept in contact the first year, they eventually died down, being busy with their own lives.

The sun's beams illuminated the room as the ghastly alarm beeped for the day to begin. 2D lifted himself from his bed and shut the alarm off, popping in two of his painkillers, swallowing them dry. He looked next to him where Noodle was, still sound asleep. He hated waking his sleeping angel, but he knew that if he didn't she would oversleep and miss work.

"Oy, Noodle luv." 2D began to shake the Japanese woman as she groaned, giving him a half sleepy look, she yawned.

"Ohyao gozaimasu." She rubbed her eyes, smiling sleepily. The ex-guitarist rolled out of bed, giving the ex-singer a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bedroom door down the hall into the bedroom of her little daughter.

"Alice-chan!" she chippered, "It's time to wake up!" The child snuggled closer into her blankets before stretching out of them.

"Morning, mother." Alice said groggily as her mother gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Get dressed, breakfast will be ready soon!" as Noodle left the child's room, heading towards the kitchen of the large flat they lived in.

2D walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee, popping some bread into the toaster.

"Wot are you making Alice?" he asked as his wife gave a smile.

"Waffles. Her favorite! And some spinach tamagoyaki, rice, sausage, bacon, eggs, and miso soup."

"Eh…don't you think that's a little, yew know? Much?" Noodle just laughed and shook her head.

"I'll be helping her eat breakfast!" she exclaimed, giving the azure haired man a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get going, you'll be late for work!" she giggled as 2D shoved the toast in his mouth, leaving the flat.

Alice ran into the kitchen moments later, dressed in a little brown sweater dress, and brown boots.

"Aw!" Noodle cooed, "You look so cute, Alice-chan!" she filled the child's plate with breakfast foods as Alice shoveled the waffles into her mouth.

2D stood at the bus stop, shivering in the autumn air, something buzzed causing him to jump.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" he yelled causing the other people to look at him with confusion and utter terror at his strange appearance as 2D realized it was his phone buzzing. He reached into his pocket at the name…

"Murdoc?" he asked, answering it.

"'Ey! Fachache!" Murdoc sounded extremely drunk, why else would the ex-bassist be calling him in the morning?

"Er…oy, Murdoc…yew drunk?" 2D asked as the line became silent for a moment.

"Only a little…but that's not why I called you! First things first. 'Ow's the little one?"

"Yew mean Alice?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever the fuck you named 'er."

"Er…she's fine…"

"And Noodle?"

"She's fine too…Murdoc…I know yew didn't call to ask 'ow me family was."

"Well…no, I didn't…but I had to start the conversation that way…it's only polite, ye dullard."

"Wot do you want, Murdoc?" 2D began to get impatient with the ex-bassist.

"Gorillaz is back in business baby!"


	2. You Did What?

" **What**?" Noodle asked, extremely pissed off as 2D rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er…yeah…Murdoc called and wanted Gorillaz to get back together."

"And you said yes?" she hissed, causing the azure haired man to cower.

"I…I…ye-yes."

"Without my consent?" Noodle seemed to be getting angrier.

"Yes?" 2D squeaked, covering his head with his hands. "Don't hurt me, luv!"

"Dammit, Stuart Pot!" Noodle yelled, throwing her dish towel on the floor in anger, "I thought we agreed that we wanted Alice to live a normal life!"

"We-we did!" 2D began "b-but Murdoc is so scary! I couldn't say no!" Noodle sighed in agitation.

"I wish he would've called me…" she mumbled, turning towards her husband, "We'll visit them, but we are NOT signing a contract or anything like that."

"Ri-right…" 2D said not letting his arms relax for fear of his wife slapping him.

"M-mother? Father?" Alice asked in her posh accent, blinking a couple of times, her waist length azure hair was pulled back with a large red bow as she cocked her head to the side, Noodle gave a fake smile.

"H-hai, Alice-chan?" silently praying her child didn't hear their conversation.

"I…could not help but over hear some of your…argument…" Noodle sighed in an upsetting way.

"What did you mean a…normal life?" Noodle sighed and looked towards 2D as if it were his cue to speak. 2D lifted himself from the corner he was cowering and walked towards his little daughter, kneeling in front of her.

"Y-yew know 'ow you like daddy's singing?" Alice rose her brow, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Ye-yes." She answered.

"Well…er…m-mummy and daddy were once in a famous band and the songs you heard are songs we sang in the band."

"Really?" she asked, with sparkles in her eyes, 2D nodded, looking down.

"The band was called…Gorillaz…"

"Gorillaz?" She asked, "That sounds like the name of the band Jason's father likes!"

"Wot? Who's Jason?" 2D asked in shocked as Noodle stepped in.

"We should've told you, Alice-chan…but…we didn't want you to live the life of a celebrity child."

"But wif how scary Murdoc is…you may have to…" 2D said as Noodle glared at him.

"Iie!" Noodle yelled, "I'll tell him personally that Gorillaz is **no** more! Alice will have a normal life!"

"But Murdoc will probably kill us!"

"He won't kill us, Stuart!"

"Wif how scary he is he'll kill us!"

"Stuart! I'm basically a trained killing machine! If anyone kills it's me!"

"B-but Murdoc!"

"I think it would be wonderful if you two would…show me what it was like to be in your band." Alice said as 2D and Noodle stopped their argument, all eyes on the little six year old.

"Please? Mother? Father?" 2D and Noodle began to get nervous at the puppy dog look Alice was giving them. Usually when Alice puckered her lips and gave the big eyes they couldn't say no.

"Alright…for a month, but we're NOT releasing an album or anything!" Noodle exclaimed as Alice jumped up and down in joy.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you mother, father!" Alice began to skip back to her room, humming _Every Planet We Reach is Dead_.

Noodle sighed, "What have we done?" she asked as 2D looked at her in confusion before answering.

"Well…she's going to see Murdoc for the first time and be terrorized fer the rest of 'er little life?" Noodle slapped her forehead, this was going to be a long month.


End file.
